Luna Azul: RE
by Taishou
Summary: La humanidad estaba ignorante de la verdadera guerra entre dioses que estaba a punto de desatarse. La guerra entre Vanires y Aesires estaba al borde de un hilo y solo el poder de Ase podria detenerlo, pero ¿Donde estaba el poder? ¿Y como poder devolverlo al mundo de los dioses si no tenia memoria de quien era? Yamato, un simple humano quizas podria tener la llave para todo. AU.


_Realmente le tengo cariño a esta historia, pero leyéndola me di cuenta de la gran basta cantidad de errores de todo tipo. De un novato de poco tiempo. Así que le puse dedicación a retomarla e inclusive verán hasta 2 capítulos en 1 solo capitulo para poder actualizar con mayor veracidad la misma._

 _ **Cambiare la naturaleza de muchas cosas en la historia, pero otras se mantendrán. Los nombres que quizás unos mantengan serán de mera casualidad y NO poseen relación con la naturaleza o deidad histórica que obtuvo esa persona.**_

 _Esta historia ya está terminada y cuento con la ayuda de una Beta Reader para poder determinar que puede estar mal._

 _Sin mas, disfruten de Luna Azul_

 _/_

" **Luna Azul: RE"**

 **Caída del cielo**

/

" _Los humanos nunca han conocido más allá de la mortalidad, aun así, son fieles creyentes de que existe una entidad poderosa y eterna, más por su mente nunca ocurrió que aquella antigua deidad, creo y piso la tierra y estuvo entre la misma por muchos años dejando de habitar ese universo para avanzar al otro y seguir nutriéndose de conocimiento. Así, como prueba de su existencia y poder ver la vida florecer antes de pasar a otro plano creo frutos de propio carácter como veracidad de su existencia._

 _Un mundo lleno de entidades llenas de poder, un mundo lleno de criaturas inimaginables._

 _Cada uno poseía una cualidad que los hacia remarcar y dejar su huella en la tierra, pero no fue sino cuestión de tiempo donde estos mismos dioses quisieron sobresalir y ser el más poderoso de todos, buscando superar al dios omnipotente, cuyo nombre no respondía a lenguas ni podía ser respondido por tales. Ase, la misma diosa que fue dotada con el poder de la creación se dio cuenta de la naturaleza de su esposo Vain, un dios que se llenó de vanidad al ver como se iba superando entre el mundo y los demás dioses._

 _Y haciendo lo impensable, lanzo una maldición sobre su esposo que llevaría su vida a la muerte salvando la aniquilación que en su futuro había visto, pero dio nacimiento de dos razas de dioses que batallarían por siglos; unos buscando proteger lo mismo por lo que Ase murió y otros buscando dominar y ser el más fuerte, por lo que Vain fue maldito: Los Vanires y Aesires._

 _Ase, esta misma al ver lo que sus frutos y consecuencias dejarían en ese futuro, con su ultimo aliento otorgo sus poderes a un sucesor. Poderes que solo una persona podría controlar para evitar que la misma oscuridad que consumió a su esposo, no lleve la misma tierra que aquel Dios único les otorgo._

 _Ahora dominar ese poder o a esa persona era una prioridad para la batalla, pero el destino estuvo marcado y los Aesires llevaban la delantera._

 _El que gobernaba los Aesires para aquel momento, era apenas un joven en su adultez temprana cuyo poder se veía magnificado gracias a la mujer que tomo por esposa quien resulto ser la nueva portadora del poder de Ase y aquel que obtuviera el poder tendría la victoria._

 _-Si quieren paz habrá que batallar y deberán destruirnos a todos ¡Pues yo no les daré paz hasta que todo esto sea mío! -pronuncio el líder de las Vanires, cuyo nombre fue destinado con el mismo por el cual pelearon Vain. Decidido de obtener el poder y a la esposa del joven Aesir. Incontables siglos fueron los que llevaron antes de poder decir que estaban cerca a que la gran guerra terminara. Y fue luego en una batalla, donde todo quedaría decidido que la joven esposa del líder Aesir fuera y quedara atravesada por el filo de la espada protegiendo a su amor de su contrincante._

 _El poder que desato tal acontecimiento, fue lo que les basto a los Aesires para ganar la gloria. Todo Vanir derrocado, fue mandado al exilio donde fueron desposeídos de su inmortalidad y mandados a vivir en la tierra, mientras los dioses tomaron refugio en los cielos donde ningún Vanir podría volver a tocar o pisar y así evitar que otra vida fuera perjudicada._

 _Así, con el pasar de los años muchos de aquellos Vanires, fueron convertidos en simples mortales, mondamente llamados Humanos y algunos todavía conservan el poder que quizás el Gran Dios les otorgo una vez. Dotándolos de habilidades que los harían llamar Súper humanos o Superdotados. Otros lograrían mantener algo de su parte de dios y serian consideradas criaturas míticas o seres mitológicos y estos humanos que olvidaron que alguna vez eran de la misma raza, les buscaban y cazaban para saciar su curiosidad y ganar poder, poder que era insignificante entre dioses pero que era poder entre humanos, después de todo. Obligándolos a ocultarse de la vista "humana" para volverse lo que realmente eran: Simples mitos_ "

\- Para, Balder. Estoy agotada- decía una joven castaña casi suspirando de fastidio, de apenas unos 17 años o quizás más. Tenía en su rostro una mueca de obstinada completamente de las palabras de su tutor, se puso de pie mostrando su madura figura para la edad y resoplo aburrida de la situación.

-Vamos mi dama, no es propio de una dama mostrarse de tal manera y mucho menos usted-cerro un libro, y se propuso a ponerse de pie un hombre mayor que conservaba rasgos jóvenes y maduros en un mismo semblante, aquellos que llamarían sabiduría, por eso le había contado esa historia a su pequeña pupila- Esto es parte de la historia de sus ancestros y tiene la obligación de saber cómo lucharon, como fue que todo lo que usted tiene y obtendrá está bajo este cielo y más importante, todo lo que debe saber para poder proteger a su propia gente, inclusive esos humanos.

-Pero son puras guerras y destrucción. La historia debería tratarse de algo más que eso ¿No? -se giró con ojos melancólicos, y el anciano pudo detallarla aún mejor. Unos rasgos finamente pulidos eran lo que acompañaba en sus facciones para aquel rostro, una joya única tallada directamente de la mano de la diosa Madre de todo. Solo la más pura creación, tendría el poder de Ase y eso venia de la mano con su belleza y alma. Todo eso se podía ver reflejado nada más con verla- El mundo se mueve por otras fuentes de energía, el fuego, el agua, el aire sobre todo la tierra ¡VIDA! ¿Por qué hablar de muerte si lo que mueve al mundo es otra cosa? Todo se mueve gracias a esta energía que desconozco, pero la siento constantemente a mí alrededor cuidándome, dándome cariño. Llenándome de vida.

-Mi dama, usted es la viva imagen de la diosa Ase y esa es la fuerza… La energía de nuestra diosa Madre, la que realmente mueve todo, pero para entender que es vida debemos apreciarla también por igual- camino un poco para ponerse a su lado y tomándola de la mano para guiarla la llevo a los límites del sitio- Mira a tus pies todo lo que tu madre te ha dado y eso ella lo aprendió de la destrucción y caos que vivió. Es honrar todo lo que sacrifico Ase y así poder seguir honrándolo más adelante a las futuras generaciones- abriendo entre los cúmulos de aire que cubrían el cielo una brecha a la tierra, aquella tierra donde los Vanires habían sido desterrados- Allá abajo esta todo lo que nos ha dejado nuestra diosa Madre, y aun si este es nuestro lugar, tenemos que aprender todo lo que ha ocurrido para poder seguir protegiendo aquel tesoro que se nos ha otorgado con el sacrificio. Solo sabiendo lo que tenemos, sabemos cómo protegerlo- miro de reojo a su estudiante que observaba con encanto aquella tierra como si fuera un objeto nuevo para ella: sin contar que siempre suele pasar horas observando la vasta e infinita tierra. Sonrió encantado con la presencia nata que ella emanaba y cuando conoció a la antigua encarnación de Ase aun cerca del lecho de su muerte, esa aura nunca se marchito.

Ella era ahora, la nueva sucesora a gobernar los cielos cuando contrajera nupcias, ya había sido comprometida con el guerrero más fuerte, aquel que prometió ser el más fuerte entre todos los dioses y solo el más fuerte estaba destinado a estar con ella, según tradición. Aun con la edad que tenía, había conseguido la belleza absoluta digna de la sucesora al poder, una estatura promedio que hacia juego con el largo y esbelto cabello color miel castaño que cruzaba por su espalda hasta llegar a un poco más abajo de sus caderas, finas y delicadas manos y largas piernas como si la seda de oruga se tratara parte de ella, pequeña cintura y cadera proporcional eran el punto perfecto para el plano vientre que terminaba en un busto relativamente desarrollo y su rasgo más importante, el que determino que ella sería la sucesora, eran esos ojos miel que tenían el poder puro del que se habla de hace décadas, fue dotada con el nombre de: Mireiami. Puesto así, por ser hija de la diosa del amor y la belleza Freya y tener lazos sanguíneos con dios Freyr, dios de la fertilidad en la tierra; hermano de Freya.

-Mireiami-proclamo al fondo una voz fuerte y segura, se inclinó como era debido de respeto por sus mayores y por devoción a quien sería su futura esposa- Disculpe mi intrusión en tales momentos de educación, pero su madre solicita por su presencia. Me he ofrecido a escoltarla.

La joven delicadamente observa al dueño de la voz, su futuro esposo: Michaelis, hijo del dios Odín y la diosa Frigg. Era un hombre alto de cuerpo trabajado, piel clara y mirada fuerte a través de sus ojos verdes característicos, rubios cabellos ondeantes que hacían competencia con sus ojos. Ojos fuertes y aun así llenos de bondad, un perfecto candidato para compartir el poder que ella ofrecía en nombre de la vida.

-Adelante. Continuaremos nuestra clase en una próxima ocasión, mi dama-le extiende la mano y esta la acepta como los modales éticos para las damas de más alto linaje, esta fue llevada con gracia hacia la mano de Michaelis, quien la acepto con certeza para acompañarla a su destino.

Caminando por las pasarelas y veredas del cielo, la joven pareja era recibida por cada persona que atravesaba su camino, haciendo reverencia simbolizando su respeto.

-Hoy estas más radiante que nunca, Mireiami-

-Por favor, recuerda no llamarme de esa forma, odio las formalidades-coloco una pequeña cara de puchero, mostrando la inocencia que le caracterizaba- Nos conocemos desde que somos unos niños, hace ya siglos. Pronto seremos marido y mujer. No deseo tales formalidades entre nosotros-

-Está bien… Mimi-

-Así me gusta más, _Michael_ \- tomo un poco más fuerte su mano y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa esas que le habían causado aún más las ganas de protegerla y verla siempre sonreír.

Los jardines de los cielos, magistrales paisajes de incontables especies que aun la tierra no tenía destinada para su crecimiento, y entre esos jardines se encontraba la hermosa Freya, cuyos rasgos no se alejaban mucho a los rasgos de su hija, pero en su mirada había preocupación y un miedo que ni los dioses podrían apaciguar, levanto la cabeza al sentir como se aproximaba la dueña de sus temores y antes de poder hacer un movimiento hacia el frente sintió un agarre en su hombro.

-Mi hija- La dulce sonrisa de su hija se asomó aún más e iba a dar un paso al frente cuando Michael se posó en frente de ella impidiendo el paso, sus ojos habían cambiado, ese bello verde ahora era filoso y cortante; sobre todo, calculador.

-Michael ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué me apartas de madre? - la castaña intento soltar su agarre de la mano de Michael, pero este se lo impidió, y apretando un poco más su agarre fue que la joven observo lo que ocurría frente a ella, detrás de ella salía un hombre alto de aura oscura y se posaba al lado de su madre- Loki ¿Cómo osas poner una mano sobre madre? No conoces tu posición ¿Acaso?

-Mi bella y adorable Mireiami- observo con detalle a la joven dueña del nombre y luego se dio la vuelta a observa a la mujer a su lado y tomar entre su mano el rostro de la mujer para pegarlo mejilla con mejilla sin dejar de ver a la joven pareja- Dime Freya ¿No crees que ella sería una buena esposa para mí? Después de todo alguien tiene que cuidarla luego de que su futuro esposo muera –frente a Loki aparecieron dos gigantes de hielo, pues se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Loki, el dios del fuego y dueño de los gigantes de hielo, luego de dominar al dios del hielo y matarlo en batalla.

Michael aparto a su prometida y la coloco en un lugar aún más lejos de su persona, pero no lejos de la mirada de él, Freya intento detener lo que se podía producir.

-Loki, ¡Detente! ¡Esto es blasfemia! Si Odín se entera de lo que estás haciendo, te exiliara. Amigo mío, no puedes detener la voluntad de los dioses. Ellos están destinados a estar juntos por ley divina- trato de detenerlo con uno de sus manos, pero este le dio un manotazo que termino asustando inclusive a la castaña, dejando en el suelo a la pobre mujer perpleja de la situación- ¿Y quién dijo que seré exiliado? Tsk Tsk Tsk Freya, todo está muy lejos de esa verdad y cuando lo sepan será muy tarde y los Vanires volverán a su lugar legitimo- sus ojos se afilaron.

\- ¡Loki! ¡Bastardo rastrero! Eres tú el que ha estado entregándole poder a los Vanires en secreto ¿Qué pretendes lograr con esa barbaridad? - repuso Michaelis con seguridad poniéndose en una mejor posición de batalla.

-Si crees que te contare todo, estas equivocado pequeño futuro _rey_ \- dio un chasquido y sus gigantes empezaron a romper todo lo que había a su alrededor dando señal del daño que causaría –Y si yo no puedo obtener el poder que por derecho es mío, volveré a provocar guerra en los cielos y la tierra, aquella misma guerra que madre logro con su sacrificio para poder otorgarle la victoria a padre- los ojos rojos de los gigantes de hielo parpadearon y un gruñido se hizo claro en todo el jardín y quizás todos los cielos- El poder de Ase será mío, quieran o no.

Michaelis extendió sus manos y saco de su espalda otra espada, que hacia juego con la que ya tenía afuera. Aquellas mismas espadas que pueden cortar el metal más fuerte sin partirse ni perder filo, hechas con el poder de 5 dioses, forjada en el fuego más azul de todos y bendecida en cada generación por el poder de Ase: Las espadas gemelas de Asir. Sin pensarlo otras veces se enfrentó a los gigantes, con agiles movimientos propios de un guerrero empezó a esquivar y contra atacar, cortando los brazos de los gigantes

-Detén esto ¡Es una insensatez! Con esto ni a la mortalidad serás destinado. Quedaras en el limbo - lo apunto con las espadas tratando de caminar hacia el pero un sonido lo detuvo, se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos cuando observo que un brazo de uno de los gigantes se regenero y por sucesión empezaban a regenerarse los otros. La sonrisa de Loki se acentuó- Esto no puede ser.

-Hazlo ahora Hoenir.

Detrás del joven, así como una rápida ventisca apareció un hombre cubierto con telas negras que parecía una bruma pesada pero ligera, se elevó como una sombra y clavo rápidamente una daga en la espalda de Michael, para retirarse rápidamente y quedar al lado de Loki antes de que Michael pudiera al menos girar su espada en el espacio donde se encontraba aquel ser.

\- ¿Qué pretendes clavándole una daga a un dios? ¿No conoces de nuestra naturaleza acaso? -dispuso a sacarse la daga, cuando noto que no podía y su mirada se posó en Loki cuando lo escucho reír y hablar.

-No es cualquier daga Michaelis. Es de la misma hoja que asesino a madre, producida por Vain y está recubierta con un poco de la manzana de Adán, aquella que aleja del paraíso a quienes la prueban, en este caso: Tú -volvió a chasquear los dedos y los gigantes empezaron a atacar, Michael sintió un cambio drástico en el peso de las espadas, y sintió como su fuerza disminuyo- Quizás no tendrá el mismo efecto que el ingerir la manzana de Adán, pero sí que da resultado más aún si no puedes sacar la hoja envenenada. Dime ¿Qué tal se siente ser mortal? - Michael cerró los ojos cuando observo como los brazos de los gigantes lo aplastaban.

Mireiami grito horrorizada observando cómo su prometido, amigo de su infancia estaba desangrándose y tenía múltiples fracturas, corrió a auxiliarle y tratar de quitar la daga cortando sus manos las cuales se regeneraban mostrando lo que era un dios y aun así no podía sacar la daga. Su mirada se nublaba por el dolor de varios tipos que estaba sintiendo.

\- Mimi…corre…- subió su mano con la mayor de las fuerzas posibles para tocar y admirar por última vez ese rostro que de pequeño le había fascinado tanto, pero no llego ni a rozarlo por cuestiones de ética, y ahora, cuando sintió como la vida se le escapaba de su cuerpo, dejando un cuerpo mortal que ni siquiera podría volverse luz como solía ocurrir cuando un dios moría, no lo podría siquiera besar. La observo inclinarse y echar a llorar y gritar con desesperación, escucho como un eco el último grito y como el calor se alejaba y ella de su vista por igual.

-Ahora voy a obtener el verdadero poder de Ase- Era Loki quien había alejado a Mimi de Michael aun en su último respiro, dejándola de un golpe contra el suelo y tomando ambas manos con una sola, tomo parte de los vuelos del vestido que cargaba la castaña y empezó a rasgar, la misma castaña se paralizo y observo con autentico miedo y sin poder hablar la intención del hombre- No te preocupes damita, prometo que no dolerá sino un breve momento- abrió los ojos de par llenos de sorpresa ante lo que acontecía, su respiración se agito descolocándola aún más. Loki solo comenzó a reír viendo la inocencia de la joven- Es que acaso ¿No sabes exactamente como se obtiene el poder de Ase? Pobre niña, deberías prestar más atención a las clases con tu tutor- Estuvo a punto de posar nuevamente una mano sobre ella cuando una espada se atravesó rasgando su espalda, rápidamente se giró y observo a Freya que había tomado la espada gemela de Ase y tratado de detener a Loki.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella en este instante!

Este se levantó y tomando el filo de la espada entre su mano; azoto otro golpe en el rostro de Freya, llevándola esta vez al suelo sin conciencia, iba a devolverse a continuar con su trabajo y fue cuando escucho varios gritos, era Odín, Balder y seguramente varios de sus hombres, maldijo para sus entrañas.

\- Hoenir llévatela y espera mis órdenes- la agarro por los cabellos y se la entregó a el hombre de telas negras, y salto al vacío con Mireiami en brazos, quien gritaba desesperadamente y pataleaba buscando soltarse, al momento que Odín y compañía llegaban al jardín donde habían ocurrido los acontecimientos.

\- ¡Rápido! Se han llevado a nuestra dama, Mireiami- decía mientras ponía su actuación en práctica y agarraba en brazos a Freya, ponía su mejor rostro de lamento- Mi señor, disculpé que no pude hacer nada, mis gigantes fueron destruidos y…-callo para apartarse a un lado y mostrar al hijo de Odín ya pálido en el suelo.

\- ¡Michaelis! ¿Quién ha sido? - decía agarrando con desespero a su único hijo.

-Aquel hombre portaba el símbolo de los Vanires, mi señor, ataco por sorpresa a los futuros gobernantes mientras hablaban con Freya- la levanto aun inconsciente.

\- ¡Guardias! - ordeno mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta, no tuvo que decir mucho para que aquellos entendieran su posición, una mirada de perversión se presenció en la cara de Loki, mientras observaba como los guardias, conocidos por su cuerpo mitad ave mitad humano, se lanzaron al vacío buscando con velocidad a Mireiami y al asesino del futuro gobernante.

/

A altas velocidades, iba cayendo en picada el hombre de telas negras, con la joven de cabellos castaños en brazos, el hombre miro por encima de su hombro al sentir el grito de águila detrás de él, significando una sola cosa, los guardias del gobernador venían detrás de él.

En un rápido movimiento cayó sobre una nube y arroja a los ojos miel al mismo cumulo de nube donde se pudo apoyar con facilidad, y antes que esta pudiera volver a gritar la tomo por el cuello dejándola contra el suelo y saco una pequeña aguja la cual con rapidez enterró en el pecho de la joven, un grito fuerte y agudo retumbo en los oídos y en todos los cielos. Dando manotazos logros soltarse para sacar aquello que causaba dolor y cuando intentó quitarse la aguja vio como esta desapareció ante sus ojos.

De un golpe a otro pudo observar como los guardias de Odín flotaban sobre la nube y el hombre de telas negras sacaban unas dagas para pelear, respirando agitadamente, la mujer intento ponerse de pie para ir con uno de los guardias y volver a donde estaba su madre, pero sintió como su cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerzas y equilibrio, su vista se volvió borrosa y el suelo que antes la soportaba se abrió, cayendo a través del cumulo de nube. Con velocidad uno de los guardias sobrevoló tratando de alcanzarla y la agarro con sus patas en forma de garras de águila sorpresivamente uno de los guardianes paso a su lado y se desintegro instantáneamente demostrando su muerte, y cuando se iba a disponer a dar la vuelta y defenderse, así como a la persona entre sus garras. Un par de dagas se clavaron en su ala derecha y parte de la espalda izquierda, sintió como la joven mujer se deslizaba entre su agarre y estuvo a punto de aplicar más fuerza cuando las mismas dagas giraron en su posición. Gritando, sentía como su agarre empezaba a aflojar trozos de tela, rompiendo por completo lo que quedaba del fino vestido, dejándola caer nuevamente, ahora sin protección ni ropaje.

El guardián intento nuevamente agarrarla ignorando el dolor, ahí el llamado Hoenir se abalanzo sobre el cuello de la criatura rebanándolo, desintegrándose en un último alarido.

/

Remotamente en la tierra, se encuentra un país llamado Japón, en la ciudad de Tokio, distrito al norte del distrito Ueno, más allá del zoológico y toda civilización, se encontraba un par de amigos no mayor de 20 y tanto año de edad, conversando sobre sus planes para esas vacaciones de verano.

-Podemos ir a donde tú quieras Taichi, pero recuerda tengo concierto en pocas semanas y tenemos la presentación de Sora en su exhibición de tenis la próxima semana- decía un joven de unos intensos ojos azules.

-Claro eso no lo he olvidado, amigo- puso unas manos sobre su nuca, recordando lo que su amigo había dicho, se puso a reír, pero un sonido de ave llamo su atención- ¿Qué fue eso? Sonó como un águila.

\- ¿Un águila? Por esta zona, estamos en la costa no en las montañas. Debes estar alucinando.

-No estoy loco ni sordo, rubio- trataron de ver por los cielos a ver si veían a la criatura sobre este extraño paisaje y fue cuando notaron algo caer entre las nubes- ¡Yamato! ¡Allá! - señalo al momento que salía corriendo en busca de donde había aterrizado aquella cosa entre los cielos.

Fue cuando se toparon con un campo abierto, todos agotados y sin respiración trataron de ubicar el 'objeto' no identificado y fue cuando vieron en un claro, entre mucha hierba abundante y flores de muchas variedades y colores un cuerpo desnudo únicamente cubierto por la gran bastedad de flores como si de una cobija fuera, solo se asomaba una mata de pelaje.

\- ¿Estará vivo? -dijo acercándose poco a poco un moreno en compañía de un rubio, esperando no encontrarse con un cadáver.

\- ¿Tu que crees? Nada podría sobrevivir tal altura, imbécil.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? Ha habido milagros y cosas así. Lo más extraño aun es ver esta cantidad de diferentes flores creciendo por esta región- dijo arrancando una y agachando para contemplar las demás, de manera inconsciente se sobresaltó al ver que el cuerpo se movía.

\- ¡Esta vivo! -

-Mejor dicho… Esta viva-corrigió a su amigo Tai, al ver como cuidadosamente aquel frágil cuerpo se trataba de levantar de entre las hierbas, su primera noción fue la espalda esbelta y delgada y la gran melena caramelo partiéndose para dejarle ver su rostro, quizás más perfecto que el de una muñeca y por ultimo aquellos ojos únicos en su especie y ahí se quedó observando al par de chicos que tenía en frente.

/

\- ¡¿Cómo que no la encontraron?!- dijo golpeando a puño cerrado la gran silla de mármol con detalles en oro y piedras preciosas, se puso de pie.

-Mi señor, el último mensaje que mandaron los guardias, fue que la joven paso estar en un estado extraño de mortalidad, cayó en dirección noreste hacia la tierra, el ultimo guardián vivo grito Japón antes de morir- se disponía a leer un pergamino que contenía el último mensaje encriptado enviado por ondas del sonido de canto del águila- y nos indican que el hombre que se llevó a Mireiami es Hoenir, uno de los lacayos de los dioses Vanires: Vain, el dios de la vanidad, según el informe dice que este coloco algo en el cuerpo de la dama Mireiami-

-Si Mireiami no es encontrada lo antes posible, habrá guerra contra los Vanires, esos miserables tan solo vinieron para apropiarse del poder de Ase, no permitiremos que eso ocurra y no dejare que ni por la muerte de mi hijo vuelva a ocurrir una guerra ni mucho menos pongan un dedo sobre el poder de Ase- empezó a caminar por los pasillos tratando de aliviarse, puso su mano en el mentón pensando un poco más las cosas- Avisen a Freyr, díganle que Mireiami se encuentra en grave peligro, tiene que moverse lo antes posible para allá y protegerla hasta conseguir la forma de traerla de vuelta, averigüen que es lo posible que pueda tener dentro de ella y esa daga, averigüen ¡Quien fue el maldito traidor que le consiguió muestras de la manzana de Adán!- dijo arrojando la daga al suelo, entro en su habitación rápidamente y camino hasta la cama donde yacía muerto su hijo- Estaré a tu lado hasta que tu cuerpo se vuelva luz hijo mío- se sentó al lado y ahí se quedó, en ese gran palacio donde iba a gobernar en un futuro su hijo ya muerto: el palacio de Gladheim.

/

\- ¡¿Cómo que la encontraron desnuda?! -se repuso a discutir una jovencita de cabellos castaños corto que se encontraba molesta con su hermano al ver que traía en compañía de su amigo rubio, una joven envuelta solo en una chaqueta que pertenece a Tai y respirando con calma mostrando que estaba dormida.

-Te estamos diciendo la verdad, estábamos hablando y cayó de la nada ¡Del cielo! - se dispuso a hablar el moreno mientras entrada a la habitación y dejaba a la chica en la cama de su hermana, sin ates cubrirla y salía para disponerse a continuar la conversación.

\- ¿Eso es cierto hermano? - dijo un rubio muy parecido a un ya conocido de ojos azules.

-Así es Takeru, inclusive mira las extrañas flores que había a su alrededor- le entrego una flor con las extrañas ramificaciones- deberías llevársela a Izumi y ver que te dice- se dispuso a sentarse, cuando sintió una intensa mirada observarlo, se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que cubierta entre sabanas se encontraba la misma joven que habían encontrado en el claro.

Todos permanecían en silencio y lo único que hacían era observar a la joven que parecía observar extrañamente a todos, como si estuviera en un sueño, fue ahí cuando se dispuso a hablar la más joven del grupo- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Recuerdas de dónde vienes? ¿Cómo te llamas? - fueron varias preguntas a la vez que creían que no las iba a asimilar con el rostro de adormecida que tenía, puso una mano sobre su cabeza momentáneamente y parpadeo.

-Disculpen mi intrusión… Yo, me llamo Mireiami, estoy bien disculpen haberlos consternado-todos parpadearon al ver que había respondido a todas las preguntas y tenía un extraño nombre.

-Mirae… ¿Qué? - dijo un moreno como siempre perdido según su naturaleza

-Mireiami…- camino hacia el joven y lo observo- Pueden llamarme Mimi, si se les hace muy complicado-

\- ¿No tienes apellido?

\- ¿Apellido?

\- ¿Sabes que estás haciendo aquí? ¿De dónde vienes? -dijo rápidamente un rubio de nombre Takeru, visualmente menor que la de ojos miel.

-Yo… Yo…- Volvió a posar la mano en su cabeza, pero fue un fuerte dolor de pecho que se afloro la que hizo que cayera de rodillas, en su mente varias imágenes de que había ocurrido pasaban, pero no lograba recordar nada con secuencia, tomo su cabeza y rápidamente la más joven se acercó a ella.

\- Tai, tráele agua- El hermano mayor fue rápidamente a la cocina y regreso con agua en sus manos.

\- No… No recuerdo nada. No puedo recordar. Mi nombre, soy… No se de dónde-decía mientras trataba de respirar con dificultad, esto hizo que el rubio se pusiera de pie y se acercara a ver también a la joven y su estado, justo cuando se agacho para escuchar más de cerca lo que decía, la chica subió la mirada y lo observo con cara de preocupación, para luego caer inconsciente en los brazos de la chica a su lado, que con fuerza trato de sostenerla.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? - fue lo que todos se cuestionaron al mismo tiempo, mientras observaban a la joven misteriosa que parecía haber caído de los cielos.

/

-Ha pasado todo el día observando por la ventana, con esa mirada-decía una pequeña de cabellos castaños un poco más oscuros que los de Mimi- No ha querido ni siquiera comer algo- observando la comida sin tocar en la mesa.

\- Lo bueno es que sabe hablar nuestro idioma, al menos en eso no se nos complica la vida-decía un joven moreno que se sentaba a observar a la nueva recién llegada que observaba por la ventana de la sala, entre fascinada y extrañada de lo que veía- ¿Qué han dicho mamá y papá? -

-Bueno, les explique que su casa se quemó con todas sus pertenencias y sus padres me han pedido el favor que se quede aquí, les dije que era una amiga del curso de fotografía… Una modelo mía, pero ¿No crees que es mejor llevarla a las autoridades? Digo, después de todo puede tratarse de alguien perdido.

-Cayo del cielo, Hikari ¿Crees que es algo _humano_ con lo que estamos tratando?

\- Tienes razón, pero, debe haber una explicación al menos.

-Izzy se encargará de ello, si alguien sabe más, sobre todo, es él.

-Está bien. Uhm, habrá que conseguirle ropa entonces- se dispuso a relatar la hermana mientras se sentaba al lado de su consanguíneo, se giró a observar a su hermano cuando no hubo respuesta y noto que se había quedado prendido admirando a la joven, entendiendo lo que admiraba-Realmente es hermosa- su hermano se sobresaltó y su cara de sonrojo no pasó desapercibido- No estuvo demás decir que parecía una modelo, aunque esa clase de belleza es diferente, casi podría pensar que es…-

-Un ser etéreo, un ángel…- susurro su hermano, quien se puso de pie para evitar que su hermana le reprochara con la mirada lo que había dicho- Hikari, vamos a comprarle ropa, no puede andar todo el tiempo con la mía y la tuya- dándose a notar que cargaba unos pantalones de la hermana, pero cuando intentaron vestirla con alguna camisa de ella, no le entro debido a su busto, así que usaron una de las de Taichi en caso- Ehm… Mimi-

Suavemente ella respondió al llamado y observo al dueño de la voz, pero su mente estaba viajando fugazmente a alguien familiar, con una mirada diferente. Esa suave y fuerte voz le resultaba familiar, pero de dónde.

\- Mis disculpas por estar tan ausente estando ustedes en mi presencia- se acercó hasta quedar en una distancia apropiada para conversaciones, Hikari lo único que pensaba era lo educada que era, pues recordó cuando la presento con sus padres, esa pequeña reverencia y el halago no son típicos de una joven de su edad.

\- Vamos a ir a conseguirte algo de ropa más apropiada para ti- ella bajo la mirada y observo la camisa y el pantalón justo que tenía, aun realmente extrañada con lo que vestía, pero suponía que eso era lo que debía vestir al ver a la chica de una edad similar vestir algo parecido a ella- ¿Vamos?- ella asintió, pero no se movió, los hermanos se quedaron mirándose extrañados y fue cuando recordó algo que hizo Yamato cuando la encontraron, extendió la mano y ella instintivamente la tomo y con suavidad se aferró a la mano de aquel moreno, esto hizo que se sintiera algo nervioso- Bueno, vámonos- la más joven del grupo solo estaba muerta de la risa al ver lo nervioso que se ponía su hermano con la presencia de aquella chica.

/

Atravesando las largas montañas, en un país lejano llamado Latvia, más allá de los bosques en un claro donde la nieve siempre caía, se encontraba un hombre de hermosa figura, aconteciendo un nuevo nacimiento, una madre loba estaba dando a luz, el solo acariciaba su pelaje dándole apoyo.

\- Así es mi pequeña, sigue así- y fue cuando observo a la ahora gran cantidad de pequeños cachorros de lobo se aglomeraban y la madre ya se encontraba empezando a limpiarlos para darles de comer- Bien hecho, eres una buena chica- se puso de pie y admiro a los demás lobos que aullaban por el nuevo nacimiento, fue cuando el grito de un águila llamo su atención- ese grito…- se dio la vuelta y observo un águila única en su especie acercarse y posarse en su mano para entregarle un pergamino- ¿Odín?- lo abrió rápidamente y se dispuso a leer, los ojos miel que mostraban bondad se pusieron llenos de furia y rápidamente soltó al ave y se despidió de sus amigos- Nos vemos, cuiden mucho de su nueva familia- se dio la vuelta, se puso una capucha y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pueblo más cercano- Debo darme prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde, espérame y está a salvo, por favor. Mi querida Mireiami-

/

Un par de féminas se encontraban admirando los diferentes tipos de telas que había a su alrededor, probándose solo lo que su pequeña acompañante le entregaba, el único chico estaba ya harto de estar ahí, y se dispuso a dar una vuelta, fue cuando entre tiendas pudo notar a una cabellera pelirroja buscando cosas para mejorar su raqueta- Sora… - camino o mejor dicho casi corrió hacia donde se encontraba aquella pelirroja, la abrazo por detrás.

-¡Tai! Me asustaste ¡Prometiste no volver a hacer eso! - se dio la vuelta y beso cálidamente sus labios, después de todo era su pareja- Vine a comprar unas cosas para la exposición de Tenis del próximo sábado ¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía con Yamato como me dijiste.

-Yo… Vine con Kari y una amiga de ella a comprar ropa- la pelirroja frunció el ceño- No es lo que crees Sora, es que la pobre se ha quedado sin casa ni pertenencias y pues mi hermana, hizo que se alojara en su cuarto hasta que los padres resolvieran el desastre- la joven cruzo de brazos- Vamos Sora, no pienses mal- la abrazo con el siempre solía hacerlo y le dedico una sonrisa, aquella que la termino de enamorar- Sabes que para mí, tu eres la única- Beso su mejilla- Ven te la voy a presentar para que no tengas nada que temer- tomo su mano, le ayudo a pagar y la llevo hasta donde se encontraba el par de castañas.

-Sora ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Preparándote para la exposición, por lo que veo ¿No?- dijo una castaña que salía de pagar unas cosas en compañía de otra- Mira, te presento a alguien- se dio la vuelta y fue cuando los 2 ausentes pudieron observarla salir en un vestido de tiras completamente blanco, el cual llegaba hasta las rodillas, la sencillez del vestido hacia resaltar más la belleza de aquella joven, haciendo que una pelirroja se sintiera algo celosa- Mimi, te presento a Sora- la chica se inclinó un poco y admiro a la pelirroja, procediendo a decir un halago que dejaría a la misma altura a Sora

\- Tus bellos cabellos rojos hacen juego con la fuerza y la pasión que el joven Tai siente por usted, lo puedo ver ¡Que maravilloso y expresivo color!- Hikari se puso a reír y observaba como la pareja se ponía más rojo que el sol en una puesta, la castaña se sintió algo extraña y volteo a ver a su pequeña conocida- ¿He dicho algo malo?- la pequeña Kari, paro de reír y tomo de la mano a Mimi- Para nada, sino que es muy… peculiar, oír a alguien hablar de esa forma, Mimi- la chica solo parpadeo, puesto lo consideraba como algo natural el hablar de esa forma, por simple ética para ninguna presencia sea incómoda para la otra persona.

\- ¿Y de dónde er…MMggmm- Tai le tapó la boca a Sora, ya habían probado varias veces preguntándole eso y eso solo le traía un dolor de pecho y de cabeza, como si algo realmente no le quisiera permitir recordar de donde era o bien quien la conocía o si recordaba a una persona, se llevó lejos a Sora.

-A ella no le gusta recordar de donde viene porque su casa se quemó Sora, así que no preguntemos cosas así ¿Está bien? - fue casi como una súplica, Sora giro a ver a la chica que era bañada en fotos por Hikari emocionada, esta parecía mas distraída que asustada ante la acción y solo le hizo pensar en que había algo diferente en ella, pero no podía ponerle nombre. y volteo a ver a Tai- Esta bien, me tengo que ir. Mi madre me espera en casa temprano – se dispuso a retirarse sin antes despedirse con la mano de Kari, un beso en la mejilla a su novio por estar tan en público y observo nuevamente a Mimi- Una chica realmente peculiar- susurro al momento que la vio inclinarse en despedida con unos modales propios de una emperatriz japonesa, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar directo a su práctica.

/

Caminando en dirección a su casa, pasaron por un parque, la joven se frenó y comenzó a observar la entrada al susodicho parque.

\- ¿Deseas entrar?- susurro Tai, ella se giró y asintió, Tai la dirigió con la mano hacia la entrada donde ella con delicadeza parecía mecerse entre los árboles, y estos parecían darle la bienvenida pues su verdor había desaparecido y todos estaban ya florecidos, cosa que los hermanos Yagami no habían notado en la entrada, caminaron hasta un sitio donde había una madre pajarita alimentando a sus hijos, Mimi se detuvo en seco y se quedó observando la escena con gran interés, algo en su mente hizo clic y comenzó a animar a los pequeños pajaritos, como si fuera parte de su naturaleza

\- Ustedes pueden, ya es hora de que aprendan a volar pequeños, sé que pueden- los hermanos veían aún más extrañados, pero los pajaritos se voltearon a verla y observaron cómo dejaban de chillar por la lejanía de la madre y trataban de caminar hacia la rama- Mama pájaro, debes enseñarles como se hace, hoy es el día- decía con una emoción en su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que algo así ocurría, la mama pájaro se posó en frente de sus hijos y les explico con movimiento de cómo volar: extiendan sus alas y láncense al vacío; si pudieran hablar eso sería lo que diría.

Dicho esto, la mama pájaro se dispuso a volar, seguido por sus 3 hijos, los cuales dudaban un poco en saltar y volvían a chillar por la lejanía de la madre que hacia piruetas cerca de ellos- ¡Vamos ustedes pueden! - Taichi estaba extrañado por la situación, pero intrigado al mismo tiempo y al observar como la joven era observaba con extrañeza por gente que empezaba a murmurar y a reírse de ella y otros filmaban a los pájaros y ella al mismo tiempo, algo en él hizo que se molestara. Soltó las bolsas y se puso a su lado e intento apoyarlo.

\- Vamos pajaritos vuelen con su mamá- la castaña se sobresaltó un poco pero luego le sonrió y continuo animándolos, Kari se les unió y entre los tres intentaron animar a las avecillas a volar, fue cuando vieron que una seguida de la otra empezaron a caer y a extender sus alas aprendiendo a volar, la gente a su alrededor miraba ya no con extrañeza sino con asombro de ver como los pajaritos volaron en un primer intento, siendo contagiados por el entusiasmo de los jóvenes, mientras los hermanos se sentían felices de ver como las aves les cantaban de vuelta revoloteando alrededor del trio; quizás agradeciendo, Mimi, se sintió algo mareada y fue cuando cayó de rodillas recordando nuevamente escenas fugaces de un hombre enseñándole a una pequeña de pocos años de edad a cómo cuidar de una pequeña ave sin madre.

 _-Así es como debes hacerlo, mira- Trituro un poco de comida y la puso en su mano cerrándola de forma tal que asemejara el pico y el cuello de un ave madre, el pequeño pajarillo empezó a comer._

 _-Y cuando aprenda a volar ¿Cómo será tío? - Pregunto con asombro una pequeña de ojos mieles idénticos a su progenitora._

 _-Pues si la motivas a volar, cuando tu sientas que está listo para hacerlo, él lo hará, solo tendrás que mostrarle como debe hacerlo, es parte de la naturaleza ellos aprenden con rapidez y nunca lo olvidaran-dijo el alto hombre acariciando el cabello de su sobrina._

 _-Jajá ¡Ya! Me despeinas, mama se molestará si me ve así- dijo tratando de poner los largos cabellos de vuelta en su lugar._

La chica abrió los ojos y se encontraba llorando observando el techo por primera vez, recordando donde había sido o estado antes de desmayarse y ahora estaba en la misma casa donde había despertado por primera vez, cubierta con sábanas, La puerta se abrió de par en par entrando un moreno alto con un vaso de agua en mano.

-Qué bueno que ya estas despierta, nos asustaste allá fuera- se sentó en una silla cercana- Fue increíble lo que hiciste, animando a esos pájaros a volar, nunca había visto algo igual en toda mi vida. Mejor dicho, nunca le había prestado atención a algo así en mi vida.

-Muchos han olvidado el significado de la vida, son cosas como esas las que nos recuerdan que debemos vivir cada momento y minuto- susurro como si fuera un discurso, algo tangible que siempre se decía, o le decían. Arrugo la frente cuando sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho. El moreno se dio cuenta y hablo para distraerla.

\- Allá afuera esta Matt-

\- ¿Matt? -

-Sí, así le digo. Se llama Yamato, el otro chico que te ayudo cuando te encontramos, vamos ven a saludarlo- le estiro la mano y ella se quitó las sabanas de encima y acepto la mano, se levantó y camino hasta la sala donde se encontraba afinando una guitarra un chico de cabellos rubios, que nuevamente fueron familiares para ella _Cabellos rubios_ fue lo único que pensó ella, le traían tantos recuerdos a alguien en particular.

-Matt, mira a quien traje- dijo acercándola al sillón y sentándola a su lado, el rubio solo levanto la mirada y continúo tratando de afinar una cuerda que por alguna razón no lograba hacerlo. La chica solo observaba la guitarra con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué intentas?

-…

-Así no es- El rubio frunció el ceño y se acomodó intentando darle la espalda para que no lo viera trabajar.

-Yo sé lo que hago.

-Pero, …

\- ¿Acaso sabes lo que es esto?

-No, pero…

-Entonces no me digas que hacer.

-La estas lastimando- se dispuso a decir la castaña, el rubio solo volvió a mirarla con la ceja levantada y siguió tratando de arreglar la cuerda desafinada.

-Yamato, me verías un momento en la cocina- dijo Tai con una voz de mandón, Matt tan solo lo observo, resoplo y se levantó dejando la guitarra en el sitio donde él estaba sentado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Por qué la trata de esa forma tan mal educada? - se dispuso a decirle algo molesto Tai.

-No la conozco ¿Por qué debería comportarme diferente con ella?

-Ella no sabe ni quien es, al menos podrías ser un poco más condescendiente.

-El hecho que hayamos sido los primeros que la hayamos visto, no significa que la tratare como una amiga o familia

\- Ella no te ha hecho nada, más bien necesita nuestra ayuda-

-Eso no me, …- se detuvo al escuchar su guitarra sonar, se dio la vuelta y salió disparado de la cocina, observo a la castaña que había afinado la cuerda que no podía- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - se acercó a la chica que amablemente le entrego la guitarra.

-Te dije, la estabas lastimando, había era que soltarla un poco más- dijo algo tímida, pero con naturalidad- Puedes ¿Puedes tocar algo? Por favor- el chico lo tomo por sorpresa, y su pena se hizo notar, se sentó a su lado, con cara de vergüenza.

\- ¿Por qué debería?

-Porque, aun cuando no conozco ni como se llama, hay algo… Familiar en ello, siento que lo conozco por mucho tiempo. Por favor, quizás así. Así pueda, recordar- Pudo notar el brillo en sus ojos y casi hipnotizado, su mente y todo en conjunto accedieron.

-Está bien- dijo con un rostro extraño entre vergüenza, molestia y pena. Volvió a pasar la mano sobre la guitarra, y empezó a tocar simplemente con las cuerdas, abrió un pelo un ojo y observo a la chica con los ojos cerrados escuchando la melodía- _Todas siempre desean es oírme cantar, pero ella parece estar satisfecha con solo escuchar mi guitarra_ \- fue su vago pensamientos, se giró suavemente al momento y observo a Tai que lo miraba con una cara de 'te lo dije'.

/

Varios dioses se encontraban en la gran habitación cuestionándose todo lo que había ocurrido, la diosa Frigg se encontraba hecha pedazos al ver como el cuerpo de su hijo ya había desaparecido, dioses que dominaban los mares, el trueno y otros estaban preocupados ante la situación que se encontraban en este punto, la paz del gobierno de los Aesires se vendría al caño con la desaparición del futuro gobernante y si la futura gobernante llegase a morir en ese mundo mortal o peor, cayera en manos de algún Vanir. Loki que se encontraba en silencio, salió de la habitación mientras todos los dioses debatían sobre lo que debían hacer y se encamino a la habitación donde una dama descansaba: Freya.

Se sentó a un lado de ella y la miro por encima del hombro, no podía dejarla despertar, observo la posición del sol y supo que los efectos ya se estaban retirando, entre sus mangas saco una aguja de cristal y la dejo caer sobre el pecho de Freya, este se enterró a cierta distancia y luego se desvaneció.

-No puedo dejar que arruines mis planes- dijo acariciando el rostro en completa sumisión del sueño de aquella mujer- Muy pronto tu querida hija volverá a mis manos, Freya. Ya lo veras- sonrió con gran malicia al momento que se levantaba para salir de la habitación.

/

Ya de noche, en una habitación donde solo existían tubos de ensayo, muestras, y demás utensilios para estudios, se encontraba un pelirrojo de ojos negros analizando las muestras de una flor de las tantas que le había traído Takeru en nombre de Matt, sin pedir explicaciones y tampoco sin darlas, estaba tratando de analizar con constancia aquella extraña flor que nunca antes había podido observar, su composición molecular y demás, estaban fuera de su alcance, ante esto quizás se vería en la obligación de llamar a un compañero de trabajo de la universidad de Química biológica y averiguar que rayos era esa flor, pero eso simbolizaba que Matt tendría muchas explicaciones que dar.

Y su mente le decía, que no era una buena idea. Lo mejor sería ver hasta donde llegaba su límite y ver a quién recurrir.

/

-Vamos hermano no seas un pesado- decía un joven rubio que cargaba varias cosas y equipos de fotografía.

-No es ser pesado Tk, pero me parece casi un insulto que luego haber escogido a la modelo con la que me tomaría las fotos, Hikari de la noche a la mañana haya cambiado de opinión y deseado usar a esa chica y lo peor, que todos aceptaran con una blanca dentadura- refiriéndose a la joven de cabellos castaños largos.

Habían pasado varios días desde que aquella joven había llegado a las tierras de Japón, parecía llevarme absolutamente bien con todos, la floristería de la esquina le regala una flor cada vez que ella pasaba en compañía de quien sea, el de la panadería le regalaba pan al ver la educación que tenía, los gatos se restregaban en ella cuando no se dejaban tocar por mas nadie. Inclusive parecía que los padres de los hermanos Yagami estuvieran a sus pies, pues hace algún desastre intentando cocinar y le dicen lo encantadora que se ve, y si es Tai quien hace el desastre ya lo mandan a limpiar completamente el apartamento. Y bien seria decir que Kari ya hace mucho tenía planeado una sesión de fotos la cual sería para sacar el disco compacto promocional de la banda de su amigo Yamato. Habían sido específicos con la idea: el título del disco y su imagen seria basada una mujer única en su belleza, pues era un single que iría en conjunto de otras bandas que tocarían en menos de una semana y la cara que pusieron cuando vieron la nueva postulante para la modelo fue decisión unánime.

 _-Sé que ya habían escogido a una persona para la sesión, pero, … Esta es la otra modelo que les digo que podría tomarse la foto con todos ustedes, ya que están escribiendo sobre una mujer única para hacer un CD dedicado a sus fans, esta chica es única realmente. Hará que todas quieran estar en su posición- les muestra la foto a los varios de los grupos y en cuanto vieron a la chica todos aceptaron al unisonó, el único que se quejó de no aceptarla fue Yamato._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Yamato? ¿Es que acaso crees que ella va a llamar más la atención que el metrosexual más grande del mundo? - Todos los presentes se echaron a reír y Matt lo único que hizo fue largase sin antes reprocharles y decirles que podían hacer lo que se les viniera en gana, pero que si la escogían él no estaría ahí._

Y realmente así había sido, habían escogido a la chica: Mimi. Y él se vio obligado a ir, más por su responsabilidad que por otra cosa. Todos llegaron al lugar que era un parque donde siempre había sido considerado el perfecto para tomar las fotos, al otro lado de Odaiba.

-Bien toma esto Mimi, por allá hay un baño público anda y cámbiate y ustedes también arréglense muchachos- se dispuso a decir la más joven del grupo la cual había sido escogida por todos los grupos para la sesión de fotos, hubo muchos fotógrafos que postularon; pero entre varias la prefirieron por su calidad y porque también no era una psicópata y sabía que iban a estar algo imparcial con respecto a cómo tomar las fotos y no dejar que la chica quedara detrás de todos solo por celos a no estar en la foto o inclusive evitar que la modelo se aparezca, en absoluto.

Después de unos minutos todos estaban listos, Hikari estaba retocando algunas cosas del maquillaje en los chicos y se dio cuenta que todos estaban menos la joven Mimi, que aún no salía del baño, Hikari fue a ver lo que ocurría pues el día que hicieron las compras ella se probó ropa normalmente _¡Esperen!_ Llego corriendo y encontró a Mimi enredada con varias de las prendas que harían el conjunto. Recordó claramente que ella le había indicado como ponerse las ropas porque por lo visto nunca se había vestido ella misma o así parecía. Se lanzó a reír, mientras se acercaba.

-Ya te ayudo Mimi- tomo una de las prendas sin antes asomarse por la puerta indicando- ¡En un momento vamos!- grito para ayudar a vestirla, estuvo lista en menos de lo que ladra un perro para salir a jugar y el vestido realmente le quedaba sencillo con pequeños broches en su cabello para dejarle ver parte de su rostro en tono blanco, estaba vestida con una falda de varios pliegues con vuelo, unas sandalias sencillas atadas al tobillo con cintas y un top rosa del mismo color que la falda con pequeñas rosas en color blanco y con una torera (chaqueta corta) de encajes blancos que terminaba en mangas ¾ - Realmente hermosa, tengo buen gusto- la tomo de la mano porque el tiempo lo tenían contando y mientras salieron mientras todos se reían de las bromas y de una charla amena, se callaron al observar a la chica acercarse. El último en darse la vuelta solo por pereza fue Yamato y cuando lo hizo no pudo dejar de admirarla al igual que los demás, siempre que la veía estaba muy sencilla sin decir que hoy también lo estaba, pero no sabía lo bien que todos los colores le quedaban y eso que el aborrecía con gran entusiasmo el rosa.

-Está realmente hermosa ¡Hikari escogiste perfecto!

-Pareces un ángel.

\- ¡Yo quiero las fotos primero contigo!

-No, yo primero.

-No se peleen chicos, que seré yo primero.

Todos se peleaban ahora por la chica que esperaba tímidamente detrás de Hikari, a que ella le diera indicaciones pues pasaron toda la noche anterior estudiando poses ya que Mimi no tenía nada de experiencia en ese campo, aun así, esa naturalidad era la que le caracterizaba para quedar magnifica en cada foto. La maquilladora se acercó para ir a retocar su rostro y se detuvo en seco, dudando de si seguir o no, busco con la mirada a Hikari que se veía distraída hablando detalles con los demás.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - pregunto Tk al ver que la chica no se movía para nada.

-Es que…- se volteo completamente confundida- Nunca… Había visto un rostro tan perfecto, no … No hay necesidad de maquillaje- el menor de los rubios, casi se cae hacia atrás al escuchar el comentario de la chica, todas las modelos con las que habían estado tenían kilos y kilos de maquillaje sobre el rostro para cubrir sus imperfecciones ¿Ella no necesita? Solo la hacía aún más curiosa de don podría provenir.

-Bueno colócale solo algo de rubor, un poco de brillo y ya- fue lo que dijo Kari como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a eso, pues ella fue una de las primeras que noto el rostro perfecto el día que fueron a comprar cosas para ella- Esta es la lista en sucesión del grupo y de los integrantes que posaran con Mimi, tomen- entrego un papel y se dispuso a acomodar la cámara que sus padres le habían regalado hace ya casi un año- ¡Bien! ¡Comencemos con la acción!

Los minutos pasaban y los chicos estaban realmente entusiasmado con la presencia de la castaña, sabia posar con naturalidad y ese aire de despistada de no saber si lo estaba haciendo o no era lo que hacía que las fotos quedaran increíbles, Matt y Tk observaban con atención cada detalle, el menor por su lado para proteger a la chica de algún intento de sobrepasarse con ella, pues Tai se lo había pedido y Matt simplemente la miraba admirándola, detallando cada parte de su rostro y su cuerpo, algo en su interior estaba brotando sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Yamato- ni cuando el tiempo que estuvo enamorado de una de sus amigas de la infancia: Sora sentía algo de esa forma – Matt…- Parpadeaba con poca lógica y más por inercia porque no quería dejar de observarla mientras recibía las indicaciones de Hikari de la siguiente foto- ¡Yamato!- Fue cuando ella se sentó en una banco y observo directo a los ojos del rubio fue cuando despertó en el último- ¡Yamato Ishida!- se volteo rápidamente a observar a su hermano que parecía exasperado de tanto llamarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - fue cuando vio que le indico en el papel que era su turno- "Mi turno"- su corazón empezó a palpitar cuando empezó a caminar por inercia hacia donde se encontraba aquella chica que lo tenía nervioso.

-Bien Yamato, te vas a sentar ahí- Se sentó a un lado de la banca, creyó que sería una simple fotografía- ahora Mimi recuéstate como te indique en su regazo- una simple fotografía, el hombre de ojos azules abríos los ojos aún más al notar que Mimi acomodaba su cabello y cara en las piernas del ojos azules- Bien, ahora Mimi alza tu mano y toma su rostro- Y luego cayó en cuenta, él era una de las primeras canciones en las que aquella chica que le arrebato el sueño; no le prestaba atención en ningún momento y era ella la interesada, él iba a tener que mirar al frente como si aquella caricia no le importara mientras ella con una de sus manos libres tocaría parte de su quijada tratando de acercarlo suavemente a que lo mirara.

Mimi por su lado al hacer lo que le pedían, la forma del rubio cabello, la posición mirando al cielo hizo que se quedara mirando a la nada como si su mente estuviera recordando uno de esos momentos gratos para ella o al menos esa era la sensación que ese nuevo y familiar recuerdo era para ella.

 _En un gran jardín, donde los arboles daban sombra con frutos bañados en tonos dorados y de las hojas con forma de cristal, resbalaban piedras preciosas de agua que absorbían, un paraíso en donde la grama era suave como el algodón y no picaba ni molestaba sino acariciaba y hacia cosquillas, entre esos árboles y ese pasto increíble se encontraba una pareja, una joven con los cabellos por la mitad de la espalda con una juventud palpable y un rubio con un pequeño corte en su mejilla no tan mayor que ella._

 _\- ¿Te duele? - pregunto inocente y a la vez con un deje de preocupación mientras estaba sentada al lado del chico acercando su mano hacia la cortaba en la mejilla izquierda._

 _-No si tú estas cuidando de mi- susurro suavemente al momento que una suave brisa revoloteaba cerca de ellos, fue cuando ella apoyo su cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio, él observaba al horizonte y ella volvió a acariciar su mejilla. El chico tomo su delicada mano entre las toscas y rugosas manos debido a los entrenamientos y palpo con más suavidad aquella seda que tenía por piel esa joven, y ahí con la mano sobre su mejilla bajo la mirada para observar a la joven en sus piernas y dedicarle una sonrisa y una mirada que se apartaban fuera de aquel rostro lleno de carácter procedente de su padre._

-Perfecto- escucho al volver a la realidad, parpadeo rápidamente y volteo a la cámara ¿Había estado soñando despierta? Fue lo que quizás pasaba por su mente si llegabas a observar su cara con detenimiento- Vamos a la otra foto que sería la final y ya terminamos- La joven de ojos miel se sentó y luego se puso de pie, el rubio estaba tratando de contener el ardor en sus mejillas por la forma en cómo la chica lo estaba tocando, nadie lo había tocado con tal delicadeza y mucho menos había sentido en su vida unas manos tan suaves como las de ella.

La siguiente escena era la más emotiva, puesto la canción de Yamato tenía por nombre _'I won't cry ´cause you loved me_ ' en la cual el chico que nunca presto atención a la joven, con el paso del tiempo ella empezó a entrar en su corazón apareciendo en sus sueños o en su imaginación, esta canción fue escrita al momento que su abuela había muerto y una de las escenas de la letra que más pegaba era él en la oscuridad y sintió la presencia de la chica volverse casi infalible rozando su piel y dándole apoyo: abrazándolo por detrás. Tan solo pensar que sabía que esa era una de las escenas por parte de Yamato, no dejaba de pensar en sentir a la chica cerca de ella y si sería tan incómodo como lo imaginaba.

-Yamato, deja de andar soñando y ven para acá, tú estarás en este árbol y ella te abrazara por detrás… Mimi haz como te indique- La castaña solo se acercó al chico quien ya estaba sentado en una forma muy sencilla y seductora, una pierna caía fácilmente sobre el suelo mientras que otra apoyaba parte del brazo de Matt, Mimi se agacho cuidando de no tropezar y rodeo a Matt con sus brazos uno por debajo del costado donde el brazo de Matt quedaba apoyado sobre la pierna y el otro por encima del hombro haciendo un perfecto lazo, pero en vez de cerrar sus puños, la chica dejo libremente sus manos apoyarse con suavidad sobre el pecho del chico indicando que realmente lo que quería dar era apoyo, la mirada de Matt al sentir aquel abrazo le trajo recuerdos de su abuela, en aquel momento se había decidido encerrarse en su habitación y tratar de componer, no había nadie para consolarlo y ese abrazo le hizo añorar haberla tenido a ella como consuelo, pues sabía que con esa dulce sonrisa y esos ojos tan puros lograría sacarle una sonrisa y dominar sus emociones.

\- ¡Wow! Yamato, hoy estas también inspirado- dijo uno de los integrantes al ver una de las primeras fotos que había tomado Kari y habían quedado casi perfectas.

-Tiene razón, creo y con esta no será necesario más nada por los momentos, quedo realmente única- también sorprendida con lo expresivo que llego a ser aquel rubio que nunca dejaba aflorar sus emociones- Con esto ya terminamos.

/

Todos se encontraban celebrando felices en un pequeño café karaoke cerca de la casa del rubio mayor; la sesión de fotos, los chicos habían insistido a Mimi en acompañarlos, el par de menores habían vuelto a casa de Yagami para dejar los materiales y luego encontrarse en el mismo café.

-Yo quiero una copia de esas fotos con la encantadora Mimi.

-Creo que todos queremos una foto con ella.

Y de esa y muchas otras formas seguían bromeando hasta que cara grupo se fue retirando poco a poco, Tk y Kari nunca llegaron, pues quien querría salir teniendo un momento a solas con la chica que te gusta, y no era claro de olvidar que Takeru estaba loco por esa joven castaña de nombre Hikari, ya ahora a la noche tan solo quedaban Matt y Mimi, los cuales habían empezado a hablar poco a poco sobre música. La chica sorprendía bastante al joven al saber los diversos estilos de música y como los clasificaba cada uno según sus sentimientos, pero se sentía extrañado al preguntarle de donde sabia y ella solo acertó a responder que es algo que vino a su mente.

\- Sera mejor que te lleve a casa, antes de que sea más oscuro- pago la cuenta del último café que se habían tomado y salieron, el músico noto que la chica se había movido cerca de él y ya no había que estar tomándola de la mano para trasladarla a un lugar como solían hacer los niños pequeños, iban camino a la estación del metro cuando la castaña sintió unas pequeñas gotas caer sobre sus mejillas- ¿Lluvia? En verano… Realmente el tipo del pronóstico del tiempo tiene la razón de que el clima se está volviendo loco- y no termino de decir 'loco' cuando la lluvia dejo de contenerse y soltó gran cantidad de agua, rápidamente tomo la mano de la chica y salieron corriendo en sentido dirigido hacia la casa de Matt y esperar hasta que la lluvia pase, si es que tenía intenciones de pasar, porque no había notado que el cielo estaba realmente oscuro y por lo visto no tenía motivos de acabar en un buen tiempo.

-Creo y esta lluvia realmente va para largo- decía un rubio entrando al apartamento casi cubierto de agua, noto detrás de él como la joven también estaba mojada y observaba con extrañeza esa agua que la había empapado, estaba temblando de frio, pero la posición de sus cejas fruncidas le hacía pensar que algo malo ocurría- ¿Estas bien?

Ella subió la mirada y lo observo- Si, es solo que…- volvió a mirarse mojada y miraba las gotas resbalar- Nunca antes me había mojado, o así… Parece, … Y, … ¡Ach...Achu! - estornudo al ver que el agua ya hacia un efecto escalofriante en su cuerpo.

-Ven, hay que cambiarte o te resfriaras y Taichi seguro me matará tras ello- le tomo la mano y la dirigió al medio de la sala- Espera aquí, buscare algo que te puedas poner mientras se seca la tuya- acto seguido se dirigió a su habitación.

El rostro completamente sonrojado del rubio, al notar que solo consiguió una camisa y un short para darle a la chica, aunque sabía que solo sería por un rato mientras la ropa secaba en la secadora. La joven yacía sentada en el mueble con la 'discreta muda de ropa' observando los alrededores de la habitación y su cabello envuelto en una toalla.

-Bien, ya la ropa está secándose- dijo el rubio sentándose frente a ella tratando de estar en la oscuridad y que ella no notara su rubor, pero por los rumbos que iba la noche ella estaba más entretenida observando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor y el por algún motivo se encontraba encantado verla así. Hasta que sintió como unos ojos castaños se posaron sobre los de el- ¿Quieres algo de beber? - realmente el chico no sabía que decir. En la tarde toda la charla parecía amena que más bien pensaba que pasarían toda la noche ahí, y ahora no encontraba algún tema del que hablar.

Un leve rubor ahora estaba en el rostro de ella, ya por la mente de Yamato pensaba que la había arruinado- Es que… Sé que es impropio de una dama pedir algo así o quejarse de algo así, bajo la hospitalidad en el hogar de alguien más, pero,- se puso de pie y se acercó al mueble donde el rubio se encontraba- Me siento…- se acercó más hasta sentarse al lado de él y pegar poco a poco su cuerpo, la reacción de Yamato estaba más lejos de llegar: su cuerpo no se movía- Me siento con mucho frio, espero no sea molestia- trato de acurrucarse y Matt simplemente levanto un brazo y la acerco más a ella- Gracias…- Apenas fue lo que susurro al momento que Matt dejaba sus dedos sobre la piel de la joven.

Ese momento fue el único que necesito Matt para darse cuenta, que ella era una de las pocas, mejor dicho, la única persona que lograba hacerlo sentir así o mejor dicho estaba logrando que se sintiera así. Sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo actuar, donde aun cuando había algo que le molestaba de la situación la buscaba instintivamente, lograba que su mirada la buscara…

¿Quién era ella?

¿Qué era ella realmente?

¿Recuperaría sus memorias en algún momento?

Y la que más tenía miedo a preguntarse: ¿Qué pasaría con él si empezaba a sentir algo mas y ella se alejaba habiendo recuperado su memoria?

Cerro los ojos al sentir la suave respiración de la fémina y se propuso a pensar en la naturaleza de la misma. Ya había escuchado las historias de Taichi y lo extraña que era ante muchas cosas. Como, no conocerlas, pero tenía una familiaridad de la misma casi nata. Quizás ella había sido educada de manera muy específica por su familia, pero, nuevamente se preguntaba ¿Cómo alguien que caía a esa altura podría quedar vivo? Ningún ser humano o mortal lo lograría.

Abrió los ojos y la observo, detalladamente.

Definitivamente ningún humano o mortal habrían sobrevivido una caída así.

/

 **Bueno como verán, he estado mejorando esta historia. Aun esta la original por ahí cargada, pero habran cosas que cambiaran y escenas en sucesión. Hay unas que si pasaran pero, desde otro angulo y este no será tanto camino de rosas como veía que se estaba llevando la otra. Estamos hablando de una historia llena de batalla. Donde quizás la naturaleza de Mimi y la humanidad de Matt tendrá mas conflicto de lo posible.**

 **Espero les guste este Reddit.**


End file.
